Kensi?
by lovemelikeyoumeanit
Summary: When Kensi comes home from Afghanistan early, the entire team is curious. She shocks them all with the reason that she was sent back to LA before her mission was over. Terrible summary, but please give it a try. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles! I only own the stuff that you don't recognize! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Deeks," Kensi said into the satellite phone that Hetty had given her.

"See ya', Fern," She heard his voice come out, crackling the tiniest bit due to bad reception. She hung up the phone and went to bed.

She tossed and turned all night, wondering how to tell him and how he would react. After all, it was monumental news and it could go both ways. He could be overjoyed or he could want nothing to do with it. She fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of her return to LA.

She walked into the familiar OSP Center and was greeted by the smell of coffee. She immediately got a cup of the liquid caffeine.

"Miss Blye," Kensi whipped around to see that Hetty had materialized behind her. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"I looked it up, and I can still have coffee, but only small amounts," Kensi replied, "Where's the team?"

"They are upstairs being briefed on a new case. Why don't you go join them?" Hetty gave her a knowing look. Kensi nodded and headed upstairs. She walked through the doors into Ops and the entire room fell silent.

Finally, Deeks spoke up, "You guys see her, too, right?" All of the others nodded. Kensi had to stifle a laugh at the humor in the situation.

"Kensi?" Nell asked and said agent nodded. "Oh my gosh you're back!" Nell ran up to Kensi and hugged her. Next came Eric, Callen, Sam, and Deeks. He gave her a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered to him.

"Ok…so this is Petty Officer John Nova…" and just like that, they fell back into normal routine.

The case was a simple open and close one. So by 5:00 pm, the entire team was back in the bullpen.

"So Kensi," Deeks started, "Why are you back? I mean, I'm not complaining, but you were supposed to be gone a lot longer than that." The two senior agents nodded.

"Something happened that forced Granger to take me off of the case," she answered, careful to not be too specific.

"What happened?" Deeks asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, obviously something happened. I know you didn't charm your way back to LA."

"I said, _nothing_."

"Someone's grumpy, today."

"I'm not in the mood, Deeks."

Callen and Sam watched the junior agent and detective's argument like a tennis match.

"Really? That's got to be the first time a girl has ever said that to me."

"Stick with me and it won't be the last."

"Seriously, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Deeks…"

"Kensi…"

"Seriously Deeks just shut up!"

"What is your problem?"

"You!"

The detective stared blankly at her. "What?"

"You did this to me!"

"How did I do this to you! You've been on the other side of the world!"

"This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault!"

"You're the one who got me knocked up!" Kensi's hand flew to her mouth. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that."

All three of the guys sat there in shock. Finally Deeks looked up, "I…what?"

**That was Chapter 1! Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. You'rewhat!

_**Last time on "Kensi?":**_

"_This is your fault!"_

"_How is it my fault!"_

"_You're the one who got me knocked up!" Kensi's hand flew to her mouth. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that."_

_All three of the guys sat there in shock. Finally Deeks looked up, "I…what?"_

Callen was next to recover, "You're pregnant?!" Kensi nodded. He turned to Deeks, "You son of a…I swear to God I'm gonna…"

"G!" Sam yelled, "Chill out! It takes two to tango." He looked at Kensi, who was uncharacteristically blushing.

"Could all of you-just a minute," she ran off to the bathroom, leaving the guys with dumfounded expressions on their faces.

"What was that?" Deeks asked.

"Morning sickness," Sam answered. The two other guys turned to look at him. "What? I have two kids .I know stuff."

"Ok. I'm good. Do we have some soda anywhere?" Kensi reentered the bullpen.

"Ginger ale is known to calm the stomach, Miss Blye," Hetty walked in and handed her a glass.

"Wait! Hetty knows?" Deeks asked disbelievingly. Hetty nodded. "Of course, cause Hetty knows everything."

"Best you remember that, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said, leaving Kensi with her ginger ale.

"I think it's gonna be a girl," Nell said, writing it down.

"Boy," Eric guessed, while Nell wrote down his guess.

The rest of the team, minus Kensi and Deeks, took their turns guessing and throwing money into the pile. At the end, Nell collected up the cash, putting it away to wait until Kensi and Deeks found out the gender.

"I feel kinda bad for betting on Kensi's baby," Eric said.

"Yeah, if she finds out, we'll all be missing our heads by tomorrow morning," Sam agreed.

"This was your guys' idea!" Nell exclaimed, pointing at the two.

"She's not going to care about that," Callen said. Nell and Eric both audibly gulped.

"You're seriously pregnant?" Deeks sounded as if he was in shock.

"Yep," Kensi replied.

"When did you find out? Where are we going to live? When is your first doctor's appointment?"

"Deeks, slow down. One question at a time please."

"…"

"I found out about a month ago, we'll live where ever we choose, and I have one tomorrow afternoon."

"Cool. Are we gonna be able to see our baby?"

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to see the baby or not."

Deeks noticed that she had said 'the baby', instead of 'our baby'. "Wait, it is mine, right?"

"Well…" Kensi trailed off.

**That's it for chapter 2! I'm trying to decide whether or not to make it Deeks' baby, or if I should make someone from Afghanistan the baby's father. Hmmm. Well, we'll see!**


	3. Making Up for Lost Time

_**Last time on "Kensi?"**_

"_When did you find out? Where are we going to live? When is your first doctor's appointment?"_

"_Deeks, slow down. One question at a time please."_

"…"

"_I found out about a month ago, we'll live where ever we choose, and I have one tomorrow afternoon."_

"_Cool. Are we gonna be able to see our baby?"_

"_I'm not sure if we'll be able to see the baby or not."_

_Deeks noticed that she had said 'the baby', instead of 'our baby'. "Wait, it is mine, right?"_

"_Well…" Kensi trailed off._

Kensi started laughing at the look on Deeks' face. "I'm just messing with you. Of course it's yours. Who else's would it be?"

" ?" Deeks tried not to let the jealousy color his voice.

"Sabatino? Ewww…No," Kensi was disgusted at the thought.

"Don't joke like that Kens. I almost had a heart attack," Deeks tried to keep the smile off his face, but he felt the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Whatever. C'mon. Let's go home," Kensi grabbed her bag off of the floor.

"Which one?" He was only half joking.

"Mine-I need to take this back," she held up the heavy bag for emphasis. "My other one is in the car."

Instead of speaking, Deeks grabbed the bag from her shoulder and began walking out. After a few seconds, Kensi realized what was going on and ran to catch up with him.

"My house is…_clean_," Kensi was confused. She knew for a fact that when she left, it looked like a war zone.

"I got bored at the office without you, so I came here. It was silently killing me with its messiness, so I cleaned it. By the way, what have you been doing that results in your bras being under the couch?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kensi teased. Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall and Deeks was kissing her. Kensi gladly retuned the kiss, and began to reach for his shirt. It was off in one swift movement. Deeks broke off and Kensi whined her protest, but was cut short when he began kissing her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. With his lips still connected to her neck, Deeks began to reach for Kensi's shirt. "Bedroom," her voice was strained. Deeks hummed his agreement, causing Kensi to moan. He made his way up her neck and down her jawline before reconnecting their lips. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him, all without breaking the kiss.

Deeks woke up and looked down at the sleeping beauty beside him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed right behind her ear. He looked up again, this time at the alarm clock. He said a choice word, then proceeded to wake Kensi.

"What?" she groaned. Deeks shook her shoulders and her eyes snapped open. "What, Deeks?" now she sounded irritated.

"It's seven. We're supposed to be at work in an hour!" He was panicking, wondering how on earth they were going to get to work on time.

"I called Hetty earlier this morning. We have the entire day off for my doctor's appointment. And that isn't until two, so I'm-" she didn't get to finish, because she was up and running into the bathroom. She barely made it before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Deeks joined her and held her hair back, and whispered into her ear. When she was finished, she sat back and slumped against the wall. "I hate being pregnant!" she moaned. She turned to him, "This is all your fault."

"Whoa. Hold up," Deeks held his hands up in the universal 'I'm innocent so please don't kill me' sign, "It takes two to tango, Miss Blye." Kensi glared at him. "I'm gonna go make breakfast now."

"Good idea," she watched him walk out, no doubt to make pancakes and coffee. Kensi showered and put on some skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a leather biker jacket. She put in some red stud earrings and put on a red leather wrap bracelet with gold studs. Lastly, she pulled on a pair of black studded combat boots.**(1)**

Deeks raised an eyebrow when he saw what she was wearing. "All that for a doctor's appointment? I mean, you look good but, why?" Kensi just shrugged. "Ok. You should be able to eat the pancakes without puking. I ran to the store and bought some ginger ale. Oh and these." He set down a bottle of prenatal vitamins in front of her, along with a stack of pancakes and a glass of ginger ale. "Eat up."

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out, watching TV, and catching up. Kensi was way behind on America's Next Top Model, so they watched it while they ate more pancakes for lunch. Finally, 1:30 hit. "Time to go, Deeks," Kensi said.

Deeks gets up and grabs the car keys. He grinned, "Race you to the elevator."

**So how did I do? I've never actually been kissed before, but hopefully I got that scene ok. Please review and let me know.**

** cgi/set?id=115364144**


	4. AN (PLEASE READ)

Hey! It's been a really long time, and I'm so sorry for that. It started out with me having writer's block and then life just got kinda crazy for a while. However, things have settled down now, so I'm thinking of starting this fic back up again. I know the show has progressed a lot since I started the break, so I'm not sure if you guys would really want me to continue this. So I figured I'd ask. Do you guys want me to continue with the story or should I take it down? Please answer in the reviews. This is really important. Thanks so much!


End file.
